Talk:Exo-Squad Wiki
New category tree proposal Hi there, fellow Exosquad fans. I've lurked around this wiki for quite a while now and couldn't help noticing that there is very little in terms of structure and categorization going on here. The closest we get are the navigation templates but navigation templates are effectively pointless on a dedicated wiki (as opposed to Wikipedia, where you can't have your own categories for all the minutiae). So, basically, I'm suggesting replacing the templates with a transparent category structure, as follows: * Category:Content: This is the cat where everything topic-related should have gone by default, as per Wikia's expectations. But since we already have quite a few pages, we should start using it as out root category instead. ** Category:Characters: Basically a category for all characters in the series. If he or she is named, add them here. ** Category:E-frames: Since the E-frames are so much in focus of the series, they shouldn't be lumped with "Weapons and technology" but instead have their own articles here. ** Category:Locations: All articles on where individual episodes take place, no matter how big or small the location (from Jupiter to Phaeton City). We already have Category:Worlds but it's too narrow IMO. ** Category:Factions: Distinct groups of characters, from the huge ones like the Exofleet to individual squads/cells. ** Category:Species: We don't have any articles to be put here yet but basically, this is where Terran, Neosapien, Neo Mega, and the rest will go into once written. ** Category:Weapons and technology: A catch-all category for the rest of the science, military science, and pseudo-science in the series. ** Category:Episodes: A meta-category for summaries of individual episodes. May be useful for tracking down individual characters, etc. ** Category:History: Not sure about this one yet but once we get an article on, say, the First Neosapien Revolt, we might need this cat for entries on the backstory of the series. * Category:Images: All images should be included here to keep track of them and not overuse the Fair Use. * Category:Organisation: All the stuff around the wiki itself. Just follow the usual Wikia template. I have already implemented a similar structure on the Nanoha wiki, and it worked pretty well. Of course, for complete ease of use, it will also require the Semantic MediaWiki plugin but that's easy to arrange, trust me. So, tell me what you think. --Koveras Alvane 22:10, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Category Sounds like a plan. I haven't been able to give this Wiki the time and effort I'd like to so I really appreciate the help. Is there anything I need to do implement the category tree or can you do it all? I may be crazy, and mental, but I get the job done! 03:55, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I've done most of it (except Category:Images but I'm too lazy for that atm), but I need you to delete Category:Technology and Category:Worlds, now that I have merged them into broader cats. And while you are on it, I've put some redundant and no longer used redirects to Category:Candidates for deletion, delete them if you agree with my argumentation. --Koveras Alvane 11:57, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Recent work on this site Greetings, I have been making various alterations to existing articles and making a few myself. It seems that this wikia (along with the'' ''other site exosquad.wikia.com) has been neglected... I'm trying to help address that! A little background: I've adored ''Exosquad ''for the past 22 years despite its unfortunate history - lack of awareness amongst the public, the third season being axed, the non-availability of season 2 on DVD. ''Exosquad ''was shown in Singapore on Saturday mornings from 1994 - 95 and no animation can beat it! I am actively trying to get people to remember how great this series is. I started the Facebook page www.facebook.com/exotroopers which everyone is welcome to join; am trying to get people to sign the self explanatory petition to save the series and am also slowly creating fan art on Deviant Art. A last component of my campaign is of course, contributing to this wikia. Please leave a comment if corrections are needed. Monk of War (talk) 20:06, September 3, 2015 (UTC)Monk of War